Aerasia
Aerasia (Mu Arae) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 49.9 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 4,628,279,180 Number of assigned police squadrons: 128 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 32 System jump gate coordinates 00499685; note that this system has an accelerator jump gate Ascension 17 44 08 Declination -51 50 02 Stars in system (single-star system) Mu Arae, 1.08 solar masses, 1.25 solar radii, metallicity +0.28 Fe/H, spectral class G3 IV Non-CHZ planets Aerasia 1, 10.56 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 9.64 days, semi-major axis 0.09 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.17, equilibrium temperature 928 K, uninhabited Aerasia 4, 577 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 4206 days, semi-major axis 5.24 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.1, equilibrium temperature 122.5 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Aerasia 4 b, 1.38 Earth masses, 1.27 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 122 K, uninhabited Aerasia 4 c, 1.32 Earth masses, 1.22 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 122 K, uninhabited Aerasia 4 d, 1.25 Earth masses, 1.15 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 123 K, uninhabited Aerasia 4 e, 1.09 Earth masses, 1.04 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 122 K, uninhabited Aerasia 4 f, 0.89 Earth masses, 0.95 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 123 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Aerasia 2, 165.9 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 311 days, semi-major axis 0.92 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 292 K, uninhabited Aerasia 3, 533 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 643 days, semi-major axis 1.5 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.13, equilibrium temperature 229 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Aerasia 2 b, 1.45 Earth masses, 1.33 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 292 K, population 1,148,749,306 Aerasia 3 b, 1.28 Earth masses, 1.18 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,150,453,685 Aerasia 3 c, 1.17 Earth masses, 1.08 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,147,596,584 Aerasia 3 d, 1.01 Earth masses, 1.0 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, population 1,152,418,749 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.65 AU System Details Mu Arae is a major Andolian population center, as well as a major industrial center. It is also the location of Penal Colony Seven, which is used to contain most criminals arrested for crimes such as illegal data transfer or blackmailing. This system has major factories of New Severodvinsk Shipyards, Andolia Stardrive, Mystic Drive Yards, Brock Industries, Seldar Industries, Imperial Shipyards, UHW Shipyards, Military Grade Industries, and Ceres Space. This system is very safe, and the security forces and system defense forces are so powerful that not even the Kroll presence in the system is enough to get the system security rating committee to lower this system's security rating. This system is home to major bases of the Santonian Order and the Duskhan League, and the Kroll Alliance has many contacts in this system, as well as customers, since Kroll technology is slightly more advanced than even Andolian technology. Kroll weaponry is especially in high demand, and both Andolian bounty hunters and Andolian researchers buy many Kroll weapons, both to use them and to study them. Kroll rapid-fire high-damage long-range lasers are among the best laser weaponry in existence, and the Kroll also have many advanced kinds of missiles and mines that not even the best Andolian civilian weaponry can match. Any unfortunate pirates who come into this system are quickly destroyed by fire from the heavily armed jump gate, although if they manage to make it through the jump gate’s powerful flak batteries they will be destroyed by bounty hunters or civilian ships further into the system, or even in the outbound traffic queue. Mu Arae is infamous for its extremely long wait times for outbound traffic at the jump gate, and the queue is usually several hundred ships long. Ships with priority passes, such as Santonian or Duskhan ships, can move to the front of the queue, although Andolian military ships take precedence over all other ships and will always go first. Mu Arae is home to many Andolian high-ranking military officials, and several past Supreme Leaders have come from this system. This system also plays an important role in Andolian politics. Mu Arae has a large asteroid belt, orbiting between 6.0 and 8.0 AU from the star. Many good mining opportunities can be found in this asteroid belt, and not many of the asteroids are claimed by the IMG, so you do not need an IMG membership to make very good profits from mining here. Most of the asteroids are good sources of gases, metals, and gemstones. A few asteroids have extremely rare kinds of metals, and some of these can only be found in this system. The asteroids here are not very good sources of radioactive materials, but many of them have materials that are under research. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Alien Diplomacy Hubs Category:Duskhan League Category:Santonian Order Category:Mining Hubs Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Accelerator Jump Gates